Dreams
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: What odd dreams does a hero of the Atlamillia have? Try to find out! Written while brain dead, hooray.


_A simple kiss, that's all it was. So brief, so gentle, almost like a butterfly glazed his lips. He smiled warmly, gently hugging the one who he loved, her burying her head into his neck._

"_I love you, Donny."_

He awoke with a start, panting, his sheets tossed carelessly on the bed. He rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Again?" He asked aloud, sighing and grabbing his blanket.

"Why am I having these stupid dreams?" Maximillian asked himself, laying himself down, sighing sadly. "Why does it hurt so much seeing her with him?" He covered himself with his blankets, sighing, looking upon his bedside table, a picture of him and Monica in a silver frame. He put his hands against the frame, sighing. He closed his eyes, trying fruitlessly to sleep, questions rocking his mind back and forth. Eventually, sleep overtook him, plunging him into another dream.

_Running, running, a swirling blue portal in front of him, glowing in brightness. He saw her, her flowing red hair dancing before the portal. Panting, he pushed himself harder, trying to reach her. _

"_Monica! Wait!" He shouted, the girl turning to look at him. Catching his breath, he clutchedher shoulders. "There's something I need to tell you." Her dark red eyes gazing into his. _

"_What is it Max?"_

_Gathering his courage, he took a deep breath. _

"_I love you Monica." He breathed out, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, so loud he feared she could hear it. She cast her gaze downwards, sighing._

"_I'm sorry Max." She started, gently pushing him back. "I don't feel the same." She said, gently pushing him backwards, him falling into a deep dark void._

He awoke with a start, finding himself on the floor. He grumbled, getting back into his bed, sorrow clutching at the corners of his mind. He found himself shedding a tear, wiping it away with haste. _"It was just a dream Max, get a hold of yourself."_ Sighing, he looked at the clock on his wall, grumbling as it was 2 am. _"I need to get some rest for tommorrow.." _He sighed, laying in his bed for what felt like hours, before sleep once again took him.

_Flowing green hills pecked with flowers filled his view, 2 trees breaking the otherwise pleasant view. One tree had leaves of orange, lightly falling to the floor, while the other was a sea of gold, each leaf falling lazily to the ground. He walked towards the golden tree, finding her underneath it, her eyes closed in peaceful dreams. He smiled, sitting next to her staring at the wonderful greem sky._

"_Max?" He heard her chime, followed by a soft yawn. _

"_Hey." He muttered, gently poking her face. "Morning sleepyhead." She pushed his finger away, giggling. She wrapped him up in a warm hug, placing her head on his shoulder. _

"_Max?" She asked quietly._

"_Hm?"_

"_I lo-"_***Brinnng***

"Are you kidding me?" He groaned, sitting up, staring at his blaring alarm clock on the bedside, calmly turning off the alarm, before grabbing the clock and throwing it across the room, it shattering into pieces against the wall. He buried his face in his hands, sighing and begrudgingly heading out of his room, down a staircase towards the dining hall, the smell of breakfast in the air. He sat on his spot on the table, eggs with croissants and bacon across his plate.

He sighed, taking a sip from his orange juice, looking at the door as it swung open, Monica entering the room, wearing her pink pajamas. Rubbing her eyes, she let out a yawn, sitting at her spot on the table, lazily grabbing at a fork, mumbling a "Good morning." He stared at her for a good while, his fork merely grazing his food, his dreams clouding his mind. He sipped his orange juice, before sighing.

"Monica?"

"Yeah?"

Taking a deep breath, he took a bit of time thinking of what he had to say. _"I have to tell her...I have to."_

"Monica, I-"

_Quick note, never try to write a story at 9 am in the morning, instead try to do it at 1 am, it's more fun that way :D Hope you guys like this story (part 1 of course) it was written at about 1:30 am my time, and I feel exhausted as all hell. Hope you all like it, review if you want._


End file.
